


Long Days, Warm Nights

by jumble_of_fandoms



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: A little late, Cockles, M/M, after the jumping, but better late than never, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumble_of_fandoms/pseuds/jumble_of_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen arrives to MINNCON and hears about what happened to Misha. He of course seeks his friend out, concerned and worried. Misha just wants everyone to know that really, he's fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Days, Warm Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A little late, but after a stressful work week, it's always nice to relax with a quick fic.

Misha closes the hotel room door behind him and leans up against the wood groaning softly. It had been a long night, and he is just looking forward to crawling into bed and shutting the world out. Turning on a light, he walks into the bathroom and does his best to not look into the mirror hanging above the sink. When his eye does catch it, he grimaces at the sight.

The stitches in his lip stick out the most, red and swollen. Bruises are already forming on his cheek bone and around his eye and Misha watches as his face falls as he takes in the sight. The hospital had cleaned off the worst of the blood that had come pouring out of his split lip, but there are still traces of it left here and there. Wetting a cloth, Misha does his best to clean the rest of it off gingerly, wincing when even his being careful pulls at the stiches.  

Giving up after a few minutes, Misha sets the cloth down on the counter and heads back into the room. He flops down on the bed, not really even bothering to pull back the sheets. He closes his eyes and starts the processing of just trying to forget about the night he has had. He is just starting to drift off when a noise at his door makes him jerk back awake, wondering what is going on. The familiar sound of a key card being slid into a slot and unlocking the door reaches his ears, so he reaches over to turn on the bed side table light.

Wincing slightly at the harsh light, a person walking through his door finally comes into focus. “Hey, Mish.”

Misha instantly relaxes and feels his lips pulling up in a smile that tugs at his stiches. “Hey, Jen,” he replies softly. He watches the younger man set his back down and shuck off his jacket before walking over to stand next to the bed.

“You gotta be more careful, old man.” Jensen whispers as he kneels down on the floor as close to the bed as he can get. “Letting idiots get the jump on you… Getting slow in your old age.”

“Oh, shut up,” Misha says back, but there is no heat behind his words as he latches on to the green eyes only inches away from him. He watches as Jensen tentatively reaches out a hand and cups the side of his face, mindful of the bruises that have blossomed.

“They did a number on you, huh?” Jensen asks as his thumb traces the marks.

“Nah, I actually just kinda fell on my face when they shoved me,” Misha replies, knowing the true version of events will just add even more fuel to the ‘old man’ jokes fire.

Jensen’s eyes flash at that and his face hardens. “Wish I could have been there with you. Jared and I just got back, actually. Hoped we would run into those punks…” he grumbles, but Misha only laughs at the thought.

“Right, like they would even try to attack the two of you.” Jensen’s face softens at the sound of Misha’s laughter and he is soon crawling into the bed next to Misha. Misha reaches and turns the light back off, before leaning back against the bed.

“Still, not a great day after your birthday, it is?” Jensen asks and Misha feels himself sober instantly.

“Not that big of a deal,” Misha states. “Not when I already had the best birthday I could ever ask for.”

Instead of replying, Jensen just wraps an arm around Misha and pulls him close.

Misha settles into the warmth of his coworker, feeling safer than he has all day, even once the police did show up. “It really was a great week, you know.” He says, breaking the silence.

Jensen chuckles softly behind him and they both settle into the memories of the boat rides and spa trips. “I’m sure we will get asked all about it the next couple of days thanks to all the pictures someone decided we should post.” Jensen says.

“Well, you will, anyways…” Misha says, voice falling slightly. “For the better anyways, since these people are figuring out that I can’t seem to keep my mouth shut sometimes.”

The joke does nothing to distract Jensen, and Misha is soon blinking against the light that flows through the room once more, missing the warmth instantly as Jensen pulls away. “You aren’t doing your panel tomorrow?” He asks, concern lacing every word.

Misha turns to look at his friend and sees how much worry is visible in every line of Jensen’s face. “Not my decision.” Misha states matter of factly. “I told them I was fine to do it, but no one wanted to believe me. They were trying to get me to go home actually…”

“It’s more than just your face, isn’t it?” Jensen asks carefully, voice soft and tense. Misha wonders who told him what when he first got here…

“Well, I mean yea… But it’s nothing major or anything. I’m not broken, just a little… bruised.” The words rush from Misha’s mouth, and he can see that they do nothing to sooth Jensen’s worries. Sighing, he sits up in the bed, one leg dangling over the edge of it. “Alright, yes, it’s more than my face, but really I’m fine! I’m still doing pictures tomorrow. There just might be a new…rule that I usually don’t have is all.” Misha finishes, doing his best to hide a wince as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Of course, Jensen does not miss it and more worry fills his face. “What rule might that be?” He asks, concern lacing his words

“It’s, ah… no.. um.. Hugging?” Misha says, turning away from Jensen’s gaze.

He hears a sigh and the bed shifts under him. He flicks his eyes up and watches as Jensen makes his way into the bathroom. The sound of water running reaches Misha’s ears and he leans back against the head board, closing his eyes.

He is grateful for all the concern and worry everyone has been showing him, but he isn’t a child. He can actually take care of himself. Usually. When given the proper chance. If he was really as bad as everyone has been trying to make it out, he would have gone home, would have canceled his appearance altogether like Mark did. The fans would have understood and that would have been that. He’s a grown man, he can take care of himself sometimes….

“You still awake in there?” Jensen calls from the bathroom.

Misha opens his eyes and looks up to see Jensen looking at him from around the corner. Misha nods. “Well come here then,” Jensen states, head disappearing back into the bathroom.

Misha pulls himself off of the bed, sore muscles protesting at having to stand again. Stretching slightly, he makes his way into the bathroom which is once again quiet as the water shuts off and sees the tub has been filled.

“Really, a bath?” Misha asks, a joking tone in his voice.

“It’s been a while since we’ve done this.” Jensen replies, pulling his shirt over his head.

“It’s been less than 24 hours.” Misha replies.

“Spas don’t count.” Jensen answers and walks closer to Misha. He grips the bottom of Misha’s shirt and starts to pull it over his head, but Misha steps back.

“Ah, actually, if you don’t mind…” Misha says and Jensen’s hands fall away. Misha ignores the look that takes place of the smile on Jensen’s face and focuses on getting out of his shirt. There was a reason he hadn’t gotten out of his clothes before laying on the bed; he had been avoiding dealing with the bruises and aches all over that would only be accentuated by pulling a shirt off. Taking his time, he does his best to hide the worst of his wincing and manages to pull the shirt off fairly easily.

Jensen sucks in air through his teeth, and lets it go with a hiss. Misha knows that he is seeing the rest of the damage and just does his best to ignore the reaction.

“Mish, what did they do to you…” Jensen says, and Misha looks up when he hears how broken Jensen sounds. Glancing into the mirror at his right, Misha takes his first look at the patterns that cover his skin. Already turning purple, bruises cover his sides and make his ribs stand out in weird ways. There are scrapes on his lower belly and Misha vaguely remembers the burning sensation when his shirt rode up as he hit the pavement.

He tears his gaze away from his body and turns back to Jensen who looks like he wants to punch a wall and cry simultaneously. Misha closes the gap between the two of them and wraps his arms around the younger man. “I told you, I’m fine. If I was in that much pain, I would have gone home.” Misha says and lays his head on Jensen’s shoulder. “I promise, I’m alright.”

Jensen doesn’t answer, but wraps his own arms around Misha gingerly. “I should have been there for you…” He finally says.

Misha pulls away only enough to look at Jensen. He stares into the green eyes he can never get enough of and somehow still has not memorized every line and swirl hidden in them. “Then we both would have gotten jumped and Jared would have had to run the entire convention by himself.” Misha jokes, but the seriousness of the situation is not lost on him. “You being there, you not being there… Whatever is going to happen in life is going to happen, no matter what. You just have to shoulder it when it comes.”

A smile tugs at Jensen’s lips again and Misha lays his head back down again, holding Jensen as close as he can. After a few moments, Jensen starts to unwrap himself again. “You’re bath is going to get cold, you old fart.”

Misha only laughs and they both finish stripping their clothes. Jensen gets in the tub first, leaning against the back of it, and Misha piles in soon after, leaning against Jensen. Strong arms wrap around him again and he closes his eyes as his body finally starts to relax after the long day.

“Maybe I should get jumped more often, if it means I get to have a bath with you,” He whispers, words light.

“Oh shut up,” Jensen replies, and Misha can hear the smile behind the words. He sighs, content, knowing that everything is going to be just fine.


End file.
